A Meeting with the Minister of State
New Republic Embassy - Plaxton City ''' '''The foyer of the New Republic Embassy is a grand room with a high vaulted ceiling. Flowing, the banners of New Republic member worlds adorn the off-white walls. Tastefully upholstered couches arranged within the space provide for the comfort of visitors. Tall transparisteel windows are evenly spaced around the room, dressed with sheer creamy curtains. In front of each window is a low platform, enclosed by a wrought-iron fence crafted in the same vine pattern as the doors. The platforms, reachable by stairs on either side, host decorative statues and plants. Sunlight pouring in from the windows makes the whole lobby glow. On either side of the foyer is an arched doorway that leads further into a wing of the Embassy. Each set of double doors is carved, and attended by a pair of New Republic guards. On the wall opposite the main doors, half of a round elevator shaft sticks out into the room. The semicircular wall of the shaft is a soft tan-gray color, and is embossed with the same vine motif as the rest of the building. All who enter from the plaza must pass through a weapons detector, where guards are on duty. (INSPECT HERE to view details about the embassy, along with embassy policies.) ___________________________________________________________________________________ It was not the Presav she was meeting with, the Union's leader, whomever that may be, busy seeing to other matters, starting with reports of Imperial troops massing on their borders. But the Republic's ambassador ought to take no offense in this, she was to meet with their Minister of State. Cordelia Nivhya was not an imposing woman, at least not physically, short of stature, not quite rail thin but close enough to it, and with a shuffling walk. But she more than made up for it with her reputation, the old battleaxe of Caspar's diplomatic corps had made her name in certain circles as being a shrewd negotiator and above all a diehard patriot. Her graying hair is pulled back into a tight bun, the woman standing just inside of her office, the blue of her robes matching that of the office's decor though her robes were of a darker shade compared to the light blue of the carpet and walls. "Ambassador.", she says as Ambrosia is ushered in by the Minister's assistant, "Please, do come in", both hands extended in greeting. The Republic Ambassador mirrors Minister Nivhya's gesture in turn, chin bowing forward just a touch. "Good day to you, Minister. I thank you for granting me audience. It had been...a long time, since I've called the lovely Caspar 'home'." "It is an interesting time to call Caspar home.", the woman answers before turning around and walking to a large sofa set against one the walls, refreshments already prepared for them and the glasses placed on the nearby table were filled with some local concoction. She sits at one edge of the couch, prompting Ambrosia to join her on the opposite side, her body half-turned after rearranging her robes all so that she could look upon the woman without having to crane her neck too far to the side. "Tell me, what brings you here? Not that we do not welcome your presence, but your predecessor was an effective enough representative for the Republic." "Yes, my aide did well for himself here, was beginning to train one of his own, though from what I understand, the two came into disagreement." Frowning softly, Ambrosia offers a shrug in place of explanation. She bends at the knees, hands smoothing her tunic beneath her as she sits and folds a leg over the other. "At any rate, our military recently contacted me regarding some new - and now overhead, it would seem - developments concerning the Empire and its...insatiable quest for control." Tipping her head aside, she opens her palms to Cordelia, revealing lack of tricks up her sleeves. "We are concerned, and I suppose that returning me to my post, at least for the time being, helps to allay those fears. Lady Minister, we are troubled to hear of the Empire's intent to hold the Caspian Democratic Union responsible for our strikes against them. I am here to learn, from your people, what pressures, if any, the Empire has tried to enforce upon your independence." For just a moment, Cordelia's otherwise neutral mask slips, her brows drooping into a frown before she finally is able to regain that unreadable look of hers. "You say that the Empire will hold us responsible for your actions in that incessant warfare between you two? Why, is Caspar now an appendage of the Republic that we are to be held liable for your deeds and misdeeds? And what actions are those for that matter?" Ambrosia's brow twitches in the slightest at the word 'misdeeds', but she keeps her posture relaxed, hands coming to fold over one knee. "Your arms manufacturers have, and are currently supplementing our weaponry stock. From the Empire's perspective, those business deals make you an accessory to crimes against the Empire. From our perspective, our business dealings make you an accessory to freedom, and the cessation of cruel exploitations. The CDU and NR have maintained a healthy Peace Pact and trade agreements for many years. Never have we sought to reduce your self-governance. The Empire sees this as a threat." "An accessory to crimes, an accessory to freedom? Why do your two governments always speak as if the galaxy belongs to you?", the Minister sighed, her hands rested on her lap, as she shook her head. "We do not control what our private companies do. We instruct them to not sell directly to governments as that is a breach of the non-aggression treaty we signed with the Empire some years ago. Although who knows if they all agree to it. What is your interest in this, should the Empire threaten us with an invasion will your military commit its forces to defend us? Will you leave Mon Calamari or Kashyyyk or Ord Mantell vulnerable to protect us?" "The definition of 'freedom', Lady Minister, is that one does not 'belong' to anyone. Naturally, we don't suppose to 'own' the galaxy. We simply are composed of like-minded planets, peoples, willing to stand between tyranny, slavery, and their next victims. But this, you knew." Standing, she strides casually to the table of refreshments and points, brow raised in silent offering while she takes up a glass of water for herself. "We would not risk the citizens of any of our protectorates by abandoning them, but we will spare what forces we can to intervene for Caspar, if it comes to that. How many or how few that may be, I do not yet know, but imagine that a long talk with our Naval commanders can find an answer. What I'm here to encourage, is that the CDU make preparations for defense. Do not let the Empire's threats diminish your people's power over themselves. We've seen it countless times, and the results are always, dismally, the same. But again...this you know." Tipping the glass in a silent 'cheers' motion towards her, she takes a sip. "Is that what they're aiming for? There are those among our citizens who are just as set against your government as they are the Empire. If the Empire provides proof that our companies are supplying your people, worse if some people within our government are aiding them, I do not know if we can muster the will to resist the Empire.", Cordelia nods at the ambassador's offer, and she rises from her seat a bit, just enough that she can claim the glass when it is offered, sitting back down shortly after. "If enough of our people demand that we surrender to the Empire's demands and accept bad terms, we must do so. So, what exactly can you, you personally, do to make sure that the Empire doesn't win whatever war of propaganda it will wage?" The two women were deep in the heart of the offices claimed by the Caspian government. To be more precise, they were within Minister of State Cordelia's personal office, the blue shades of the soft carpet and wall paintings matched by the Caspian's robes. The woman's commlink buzzes and after a brief smile directed towards Ambrosia, she picks up the call, "Yes...who?...Send her in, send her in." "Tell the truth," Ambassador Delgard answers simply, reclaiming her seat. "Perhaps open my own personnel file as an example. A distant, failed blackmail attempt unearthed some of my past life's records tucked away within the Imperial databanks. I'm quite impressed they still existed, honestly, as I underestimated their attention to detail, in the documentation of their 'livestock'. Nevertheless, I am now the proud owner of those documents, and those of my mother's. Not all of the Caspian people may appreciate what the Republic stands for, and that's all right. I doubt strongly, however, that they will sympathize with and subject their children to the Empire's history of untoward practices." Smiling thinly, she tosses back a bit more of the water and stands again, folding her hands around the glass and performing a small bow. "Time will tell. It is their choice to make...you've said as much. I thank you again, Lady Minister, for your time. Please relay my greeting to the Presav, and my condolences for any trouble our friendship may yet cause for your stability. For now...I'll turn my appeals to the street." "People, when faced with life and death, can put up with quite a bit Ambassador. They will accept tyranny and evil in exchange for peace and safety. You and I have lived long enough to see it happen time and time again." Cordelia rose from her seat, straightening out her robes before bowing her head to her fellow diplomat. The lines that creased her forehead grew more pronounced as she smiled, "But thank you for coming to see me, Ambassador. I think that you and I will have many more opportunities to work together in the near-future. And I will let the Presav know of your greetings." Category:RP Logs